Un corazón sin sentimientos es como un ángel sin alas
by Cubi
Summary: Sakura no es la misma, y acaba con cargos de conciencia, pero hablar con Yue le hará sentir mejor.


**Vale, ehm... es la primera vez que escribo sobre Card Captor Sakura, así que seguro que me ha salido algo INFAME pero espero que no me matéis u.u Bueno, sin más dilación, el One-shot n.n**

Un corazón sin sentimientos es como un ángel sin alas

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Syaoran se había ido de nuevo a China, y ella todavía guardaba el osito de peluche. Todavía recordaba el momento en que se lo había entregado, y el sentimiento que estaba presente en su corazón, la amistad. Sí, todos pensaban que Sakura sentía algo más por Syaoran, pero por desgracia sólo había sido una falsa ilusión. Ella ya no estaba "enamorada" por así decirlo, ya que lo mismo había pasado con Yukito anteriormente. De todos modos, le dolía haber perdido a tan buen amigo.

Últimamente estaba más cansada que de costumbre debido a la reciente conversión de las cartas de Clow a cartas Sakura, y había cambiado: por la mañana iba caminando en vez de en patines, ignoraba involuntariamente a los demás, muchas veces se olvidaba los deberes y no era tan alegre como de costumbre. Esto ya estaba empezando a preocupar a su hermano, a su padre, a Tomoyo e incluso a Kerberos y Yue. Era tal la preocupación por la chiquilla de 12 años que las cartas, de algún extraño modo lograban volver a su forma e intentar animarla.

-He llegaa*bostezo*ado…- anunciaba la pequeña con la cabeza en las nubes.

-Eh, monstruo, haz rápido los deberes que ha venido Yukito y cenaremos juntos ¡no nos hagas esperar!- gritó su hermano desde el comedor, tan simpático como siempre.

-Ajá…- y entró a su habitación. Se quitó la gorrita del uniforme, dejó la mochila y se tumbó en la cama. 1, 2, 3.- ¡¿Qué?!

-Oye Saku- *ZAS*- Sakura se había incorporado repentinamente llevándose a Kero por delante.

=Ayy…- murmuraron.

-Lo siento Kero…

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Tienes que descansar, me preocupa que acabes colapsando por el cansancio! Cuídate un poco más…

-Lo siento Kero…

-Bueno, cómo sea, quería avisarte de que me voy a casa de Tomoyo esta noche, ¿sí?

-Lo siento Kero…

A estas alturas, Kero se había cansado del evidente caso omiso que le hacía su ama.

-¡SAKURA KINOMOTO! ¡AL MENOS HAZME CASO MUJER, QUE PARECE QUE HABLE CON LA PARED!

-ZzZzZzZz…- perfecto, se había dormido. Kero, enfadado como estaba, salió por la ventana rumbo a casa de Tomoyo ante la evidente mirada atónita de Yukito, que había llegado al oír tanto grito. Se acercó a la cama de Sakura y la zarandeó suavemente.-¿Mmm? ¡Oh, hola Yukito! Lo-lo siento, me he dormido.

Yukito rió. Sakura se levantó y se fue al baño, se metió en la bañera, y como hace cualquier persona normal se tomó un cuarto de hora para pensar en… todo.

"_Kero tiene razón, últimamente no soy la misma. Esto de las cartas requiere más energía de la que pensaba, y si esto sigue así seré un completo estorbo para Kero, Yue y los demás._"

Hundió su cabeza en el agua unos segundos y posteriormente se lavó y salió. Se puso el pijama, ya que estaba en confianza y bajó, el baño la había despejado.

Imaginaos cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaban ni Toya ni Yukito, sino Yue en su lugar. Éste último había notado que algo raro pasaba con la pequeña, y eso de algún modo le inquietaba, era un sentimiento que "no le dejaba descansar" y por eso tomó forma. Quería averiguarlo.

-¡Yue!- sí, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Él se limitó a hacer un gesto parecido a un saludo con la cabeza. Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo- ¿Dónde esté Toya?

-Ha ido a entregarle algo a tu padre.

-Oh… ¿Qui-quieres algo de comer?

-No como.-Vale, eso había sonado MUY borde.

"_Chica lista Sakura, ¿cómo no puedes recordar que Yue no come? Dios… esto empieza a ser vergonzoso_" se reprochó. Tenía mucha carga de conciencia, y ahora encima esto. No pudo aguantarse las ganas y derramó una lágrima, y otra, y otra y no pudo detenerlas. El ángel, ante tal reacción, no supo reaccionar y simplemente la abrazó.

Estaba inquieto, no podía mirarla así que iba moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro. Por favor, ¿cómo una niña como ella podía ponerlo en ese estado?

-Si es que siempre pasa lo mismo, *snif* acabo siendo un estorbo. Para empezar, *snif* las cartas por poco se quedan sin energía, para seguir, llevo unas semanas *snif* que no soy yo y hago que la gente se preocupe, y para terminar, te *snif* hago perder el *snif* tiempo.

-Sakura, ya. Relaja. Las cartas ya están bien, tú solo necesitas descansar y yo tengo tiempo de sobras.- La chica se quedó parada. Nunca había oído tantas palabras juntas dirigidas hacia ella por su parte. *Badump* Algo resonó en el corazón de Sakura.

-Gracias- dijo mostrando su bella sonrisa. *Badump* Lo mismo pasó con Yue. El pobre se sintió realmente confundido ¿tenía fiebre? No, él no enfermaba.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas pero no se separó del cálido cuerpo del guardián. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos verdes y Yue, sin otra opción, la cargó hasta su habitación. La arropó entre las sábanas y ya a punto de irse su cerebro tomó voluntad propia y no le dejó moverse. Así, sin más se quedó mirando cómo dormía.

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó agarrada del brazo del ángel. Un tono carmín tiñó sus mejillas y sonrió tontamente. Ya no estaba cansada, ya no era una persona diferente. Había vuelto a ser Sakura Kinomoto. Miró a Yue una vez más y tocó su pelo: tenía un confortable tacto sedoso. Se fijó en todas y cada una de las facciones que poseía aquel ser. Y como un impulso lo abrazó suavemente y bajó a la cocina tras haberlo cubierto con una manta.

Pero Yue no estaba durmiendo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que Sakura se había aferrado a su brazo, pero no se molestó en zafarse, como tampoco se molestó en romper el momento del que extrañamente disfrutaba al ser abrazado por la pequeña. El pequeño detalle de ser cubierto por la manta de Sakura le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. La primera sonrisa en muchos años.

Y esa fue la primera de muchas sonrisas que se dibujarían en el día, porque sin duda dejaría a Yukito durmiendo un rato para poder estar con su flor de cerezo.

**Vale, y ahora es cuando explico esta ida de olla: fácil, tengo un sueño que me muero y mi mente no está en buenas condiciones. Seguramente mañana cuando lo lea de nuevo moriré de vergüenza, pero ya trataré de hacer un fic mejor, ojalá no os haya hecho perder el tiempo u.u ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
